turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Pennsylvania
Pennsylvania is a state located in the Northeastern and Middle Atlantic regions of the United States. The state borders Delaware and Maryland to the south, West Virginia to the southwest, Ohio to the west, New York and Ontario, Canada to the north across Lake Erie, and New Jersey to the east. The state's capital is Harrisburg and the largest city Philadelphia. Other major cities include Pittsburgh, Allentown and Erie. It was one of the original 13 colonies that created the country, with Philadelphia playing a critical role in the foundation of the U.S. Pennsylvania in The Disunited States of America Pennsylvania was one of the more powerful nation-states in an alternate where North America was divided into numerous entries. It shared coal resources with Ohio and Virginia, although it was less prone to conflict and warfare. Cyndi Monroe speculated that Crosstime Traffic would likely disguise their developed cure for Ohio's tailored virus as a recent aid shipment form either Wabash or Pennsylvania. Pennsylvania used the pound as its currency. One pound equaled 100 pence. Pennsylvania in "Election Day" Pennsylvania was one of the states that Democratic strategists referred to as "the Blue Wall". During the 2016 United States Presidential Election, Pennsylvania became vital to Senator John F. Kennedy Jr.'s bid for the presidency.Alternate Peace, loc. 613, ebook. While Republican Donald Trump briefly maintained a lead early in the evening, the state finally went to Kennedy.Ibid., loc. 634. Pennsylvania in The Guns of the South Pennsylvania remained part of the Union during the Second American Revolution. During the 1864 presidential election, it was one of the 10 states that voted for Democratic candidate Horatio Seymour and allowed him to win the election.The Guns of the South, pg. 562, mmp. The state had 26 electoral votes during the election.The Guns of the South, appendices. Pennsylvania in The Hot War Pennsylvania's largest city Philadelphia, was spared by sheer luck during the wave of Soviet atomic bombings on American East Coast cities such as Boston, New York, and Washington, DC in May 1952.Fallout, pg. 390. The Tupolev-4 which was to have attacked it, clipped something tall while flying low, and crashed in a field five miles west of New Egypt, New Jersey, killing all 11 crewmen.Ibid., pg. 398-399. Philadelphia was then chosen as the temporary capital of the United States.Armistice, chapter 1. Pennsylvania in In the Presence of Mine Enemies Pennsylvania's largest city, Philadelphia, was destroyed by the Greater German Reich during the Third World War. Pennsylvania in Joe Steele Mike Sullivan wondered why Pennsylvania located its capital in Harrisburg, when Philadelphia or Pittsburgh were much larger and more notable cities''Joe Steele, p. 13. The state went to Joe Steele in the 1948 presidential election.Joe Steele, pg. 359, HC. Literary Comment In short story "Joe Steele" '''Pennsylvania' is one of the six states to vote for incumbent President Herbert Hoover in the 1932 election (the other five states were Connecticut, Delaware, Maine, New Hampshire and Vermont). That election is not described with that level of detail in the novel. Pennsylvania in Southern Victory Pennsylvania was invaded by the Confederate States Army three times: in 1862 during the War of Secession; from 1914 to 1917 during the Great War; and from 1942 to 1943 during the Second Great War. The first invasion led to the destruction of the Army of the Potomac, the fall of Philadelphia, the end of the War of Secession, and the international diplomatic recognition of the Confederate States. The latter two invasions were repelled by US forces at great cost. The Battle of Pittsburgh during the Second Great War was one of the critical battles of the war, as Confederate forces were routed and crushed. The CSA used their first and only superbomb on Philadelphia in 1944. However, the bomb exploded on the outskirts of city west of the Schuylkill River and none of the main government buildings were effected. Pennsylvania in The Two Georges In the aftermath of the Seven Years' War, Pennsylvania was one of a number of colonies that chafed under unrepresentative direct British rule. However, a new arrangement was peacefully negotiated forming the North American Union. Thus, Pennsylvania was one of the oldest Provinces of the NAU. Literary Comment On the North American Union map, north central Pennsylvania appears to be part of the Six NationsMap The Two Georges, frontispiece.. Pennsylvania in Worldwar During the Race Invasion of Tosev 3, the Race occupied western Pennsylvania including Pittsburgh, but were unable to advance any farther eastward. References }} Category:US States Category:The Disunited States of America Category:Countries in North America (Fictional Work) Category:Election Day Category:The Guns of the South Category:The Hot War Category:In the Presence of Mine Enemies Category:Joe Steele Category:North American Union Provinces Category:Southern Victory Category:Worldwar